


Tik Tokers

by animeconfession12



Category: GOT7
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic, Husbands, Love, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeconfession12/pseuds/animeconfession12
Summary: Mark's bday one shot where both him and Jacks follow tik tok trends and play pranks on each other
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Tik Tokers

𝑺𝒉𝒐𝒘𝒆𝒓 𝑻𝒊𝒎𝒆

Jackson has been bored sitting on the couch in livingroom of the house he and Mark shared. They recently moved in together as the boxes were scattered all over the floor with Jackson sprawled over the couch being bored. Mark was taking a shower taking everything he needed as Jacky was bored taking Mark's phone. Scrolling through instagram and then tik tok he saw a really cute trend where boyfriend enters a shower cabin as his gf is showering and seeing her reaction. Most of the dudes got kicked out of the stall abd Jackson wonderes how would it turn out if he tried it with Mark.

He smiled a little putting M's phone aside and taking his own as he got hand through his hair and ran over the few boxes on the floor until he made it to the bathroom that smelled on oeach and lilly shower gel and Mark humming a gentle melody of random song as he showered. Jackson laughed softly, fog thick in the air from warm water as Jacky set his phone on the sink camera facing the shower stall.

He slowly stepped inside the cabin curling his fingers around shower curtain and stepping in the corner looking at Mark in all his glory, water running down his back and over pinkish buttocks. He laughed gently getting M's attention and then said "Hi". Mark stared at him blankly and laughed sweetly saying "Hi" with a soft giggle as he hekd shower head to his chest.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked giggling again at Jackson, his smile growing wider and wider each second as Jackson replied "Just checking up on you. Hi" He laughed and Mark laughed after him covering his mouth.

It was silent a little but mark again said "Hi, baby" with the softest giggle confused as why Jackson was still standimg in the shower and watching him with puppy eyes and it was adorable.

He giggled and his giggles echoed in the bathroom which made Jackson giggle out loud too and say "Hi" once again waving with his hand.

Mark laughed from his lungs sweetly, giggling at the end as it was heart warming sight.

"Can I get a kiss before I step out?" Jackson asked with dumbest smile on his face and widest he could smile as Mark giggled kissing him on the cheek and then pecked his lips really softly before detaching. Jackson ruffled his hair and giggled "Bye." 

"Bye, baby" Mark said with another giggle following behind as Jackson exited and Mark oeeked his head at his boyfriend who was taking the phone from the sink. Jackson turned once again to look at Mark whose strands dripping and smiled saying "Bye." 

Mark returned to shower with a laugh saying yet another soft "Bye" to Jackson who exited the bathroom soon with huge as grin and melting heart.

𝑾𝒂𝒍𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒊𝒏 𝒏𝒂𝒌𝒆𝒅 𝒐𝒏 𝒎𝒚 𝒃𝒇

It was a week or so since Mark and Jackson moved into the shared house. The boxes weren't all unpacked and they were mainly resting in the corner of the room. Mostly livingroom but some were also resting in the hallway and make Jackson bump into them from time to time. The older has always been saying how his boyfriend was lazy and how he could've moved boxes when he bumps into them but Jacks choosing to ignore.

Well Mark loved his boyfriend and he understood as soon as they settled in new house Jackson spent at least 2-3 hours having meetings with stuff and official members of Team Wang. He was having a video call with all of them or usually he would spend a lots of time talking on the phone with Henry about design and directing and producing. While that Mark would've feel left out, or ignored, but he understood the importance of video calls and meetings to Jackson so he never really complained as much.

But today was probably different cause he felt like he wants to be held by Jacky. To be cuddled and kissed and he was growing impatient with each passing second as he was sittimg next to Jackson that has been talking to Henry yet again on the phone in his brand tracksuit and new hairstyle he felt brave to get. It was messy but Mark really liked that style of his, but he felt like his hair grew to long and that he needs a cut.

He wore largest of his own t-shirts and sweats curled on the couch and looking at Jackson. He poked him for attention few times but other covered a phone and uttered "Later." few times in a row until Mark puffed a strand from his forehead and pouted leaving the room to go to bedroom. Jackson did not notice he left as per usual.

Once in the room he flung on the bed and took out his phone frustrated and low key said. Tik Tok was usually a place he goes to when he is off mood and scroll to se funny Tik Toks. The bed was messy with Jackson's stuff on them as the outside of the window circled gloomy clouds. Mark sighed still hearing Jackson talk but now on the video call meeting.

One tik tok occupied his mind one he saw it. Walking in naked on your bf. Mark bit his lip gently, teeth sinking into the lower lip observing the small portion of tummy that was exposed as his shirt was lifted. Shall he do it to Jacks? He pulled the shirt off his frame and jumped out of the sweats shivering but wrapping Jackson's zip up hoodie over his frame as it swallowed him.

He slowly walked through the hall and into living room where younger was too focused typing on computer and talking to the members of TW. He did not notice Mark that stood opposite of him and held hoodie tightly and in one hand phone but Jackson did not budge to look up.

"GaGa?" He called out to his boyfriend who just hummed in response still looking at the laptop, "Look at me..." 

"Not now Mark, I am working." He said as he corrected some desing mistake telling stuff to correct it in collection. Mark pouted and puffed.

"GaGa, look at me..." He whined and pout was heard in his voice, as he let go of hoodie that dropped to his feet now and he was bare naked standing in the middle of the room.

"What Yien-" He lifted his gaze and his face was unamazed and unamused scanning the older from the tip of the toes to the head with lips slightly agape leaning elbows on his knees. Locking their eyes older nervously giggled.

"GaGa?" He called out softly as did stuff from the lap top.

"Uhm..." Jackson broke out of his trans to look at lap top and say "Guys, I'm done for today. And tomorrow too. Y'all should rest." He said quickly ending the video call and closing the laptop leaning back and patting his lap for older to sit.

The older happily skipped ending the video and straddling Jackson's lap and wrapping his arms around the younger's beck.

"What's this for?" He asked in low raspy voice with a chuckle as hand wrapped around Mark's lenght and pumped it steadily. The boy gasped at the warm hand that wrapped around him and jerked him off.

"I m-missed you. Y-You never have time f-for me." Mark's body was quickly heated due to absistention of sex for more than two weeks and his hips found steady rythm to roll at.

"Oh... I'm sorry baby boy." He whispered glancing upon body on top of his. Mark's eyes were lustful but somehow lonely? His face flushed and teeth sinking into cherry red abused lips, eyes half lidded and hips rolled nicely into Jackson's palm and against velvet his sweats. He kissed older's chest twisting the nub of the nipple that was erected slightly and Mark moaned.

"I-It's okay... Uhm ngh... y-you hav-... oh fuck!" Mark rolled his hips deeper against Jackson's crotch and he could tell another was growing hard. Warmth around his cock was pleasurable but Jacks knew how to play with a tip that made Mark curl his toes and moan uncontrolably, "You have to work.... oh fuck! Yes, Jacky! Please!" Mark said in one breath and then cursed through the moan grinding down harsherand hips rolling faster into Jackson's hand.

"Please what En?" He questioned gasping too and sweating when Yien tangled his hands into his hair, throwing head behind and moaning precome covering his solid dick.

"Make me cum! Please! Let me..." He begged as Jackson flickered the thumb over the tip of Mark's dick. Boy shook violently when orgasm ripped through and he spilled all over the velvet of Jackson tracksuit in white spurts against black velvet. He cried out and hugged the younger around his neck until the last drop of semen left his cock. Both breathing heavily, Mark inhaled Jackson's Armani cologne and pressed a light kiss against Jacky's neck.

"I'm sorry to make you feel lonely." He caressed olders back gently and Mark tiredly hummed enchanted by the warmth of Jackson's body and the way he held him like a baby. He missed this a lot. Maybe he would have drifted off but Jackson had other plans.

𝑺𝒖𝒅𝒅𝒆𝒏 𝒄𝒖𝒅𝒅𝒍𝒆𝒔

Mark had installed his gamer's equipment in the room that was like a playroom with all the hobies Mark and Jacks had individually. It was a spare room so after the chaos of boxes disappeared from living room and hallway and once they could say they settled they had decorated the spare room Mark was currently sitting at on his red gamer shair with joystick halfway into in front of his face.

The weak light peeked through the blinders and enlightened the shared closet with got7 albums and merch, Jackson's albums and all the stuff Mark and Jackson got as ambassadors for different brands. It was enlightened in stripes as Mark sat in one corner where his equipment was installed and with his bangs covering his forehead tried to focus on the game.

He wore headphones over his fluffy black hair and one of his largest half blue half black sweater. Jackson observed his lover from a far, sitting in the lazy bag in the corner and finishing his call with Henry. Once done, he found En was really quiet and only small sighs and frustrated chuckles were heard. From his spot it looked like fluffy hair danced each time Mark flinched and shoulders went tense indicating that he was probably loosing another round.

"Ouch! Oy ouch!" Mark started repeating as he was getting shot in a game. The younger found it adorable as he chuckled and and relaxed in his lazy bag but still observing the older whose shoulders alternately rose and dropped from tension, small squeals rang out in the room and quiet curses. With final "Nooooooo" and nervous chuckle Jacks knew Mark lost and yet again he laughed softly setting on the phone camera onto the shelf of shared closet and approached Mark from behind who didn't notice as he was focused on a new round.

Jacks came into his display and stared a little at his calm lover focused on game only sparing him a single glance before giggling and refocusing, "What is it GaGa?" 

Although Jackson said nothing, he managed to gently wrap his hands around Mark's wrists and sneak his head under it proceeding to straddle older's lap as Mark cluelessly obligated and confused yet trying to hold onto his joystick. As Jackson now was in his lap and hugged him to his chest tightly just to see Mark's reaction. Clueless yet still, Mark giggled dropping joystick on the floor and hugging Jacks around torso sinking into his chest and melting his senses into Armani cologne mixed with L'oreal shaving lotion.

"You are such a baby..." Mark uttered softly with a giggle, his hands patting Jacks' back as younger ruffled older's black fluffy hair, nose burried in the crook where he left hickey and inhaled orchids.

"But your baby." It was cheesy of Jackson to say it but to Mark it really didn't matter who's whose baby in the relationship since they both babied each other. He giggled once again and pressed his plump cherry lips against Jacky's clothed chest.

𝑭𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝑺𝒊𝒈𝒉

Jackson has been walking home pretty tense and tired and all he wanted to was to rip mask off his face, take off his Ray Bans undo his shirt and lay in the comfy bed. It was hot outside and he barely breathed under the mask. He sighed tiredly once he was in front of the house and remembered the Tik Tok with fake sigh.

He chuckled at the silly idea unlocking the door and taking off his shoes, "I'm home!" He called out and his low raspy voice rang out in the empty house as he walked to the frame of their room.

"Welcome home GaGa. How'd the meeting go?" Mark asked him cheerfully looking at his laptop with headphones on just one ear and typing quickly against the keyboard. Hair messily sprawled over his eyes as he wore Jackson's largest TW shirt out of his collection. Legs crossed against the sheets as younger undoing the shirt and taking off his trousers, plopped on the bed covering his eyes.

"Boring as per usual." He sai lazily, peeking under his bare arm at his lover that just hummed in response continuing to watch Joey's stream and goof around in the stream. I was pleasureble to see Yien smiling genuinely and giggle softly. Yien always wished to go to his family but since coronavirus broke out it was risky so Jacks was enjoying small bits of happiness observing older boy.

"What you've been up to?" 

"Joey has a live stream I'm writting baby shark in chat." He giggled not averting his eyes from the display, "He'll kill me. Once he's done." He said and continued typing with a lots of giggles coming out of his mouth and cherry plump lips. Jacks hummed in response and closed his eyes to rest a bit and he sighed tiredly but it came out sad and painful as Mark averted his gaze aside to look at younger.

"What is it?" He cluelessly questioned, sliding headphones around his neck and lowering lap top.

"It's nothing." Jackson said lowly and quietly but he was actually giving into the tiredness and stress and sigh didn't help him much it was only making him admit what is bothering him. 

The older's eyes seemed to scan him all over the face worriedly, wordlessly putting laptop and headphones aside and scooting closer to the lifeless figure and laying on the pillow next to Jacks. His jasmine smell fanned over Jackson's side of the face, "What is it baby?" 

Jacks turned his head aside, eyes locked with extra dark brown ones that were radiating with concern. Yet somehow they were gentle, warm and and waiting in anticipation. Mark knew him better than he knew himself, he knew Jacks was bothered but the way he quickly abandones his little world of happiness to soothe Jackson, broke Jacks even more.

"I'm really tired En. I don't think I can endure much more yet I am this close to achieving my dream" He said and showed with his fingers how close he is to accomplish things, turning to Yien who softly stared into depths of his eyes as if he was reading him silently, "I'm in pain, everywhere hurts-"

"Mhm..." Mark listened carefully sneaking his arm so younger could lay on his biceps. Another hand rested between them on the mattress. Closing his eyes, the faint smell of orchids and some random lotion had really therapeutic effect on him as well did the warmth radiating from Yien's body. He could feel older's face closer to his, "Just push a little more and you've made it." 

"I can't En... I'm tired. Too tired." He said faintly, leaving a gentle puff of the air drifting off slowly, delicate hand cradled through his tousled hair, massaging his scalp in circles and caressed his cheek before returning to the scalp.

"It's okay. Sleep." Yien uttered in a lully voice, scooting closer so he could rest his arm over Jackson's waist who curled in his embrace and laying on his hands like the tired baby he was in Yien's arms. If Yien said it was ok, it was ok. And he's gonna push a bit father.

𝑫𝒊𝒓𝒕𝒚 𝑻𝒆𝒙𝒕 𝑰𝒏 𝑷𝒖𝒃𝒍𝒊𝒄

Mark observed as the edge of Jackson's jaw tightened and relaxed as he was eating the cake. He observed his strong muscles flex each time Jacks outstretch his armand his tonned muscles shined from the sweat against the sun. The single strand fell over his sweaty forehead as he salivated his lips from how dry they were. Mark was horny he admit it, and how could he not be whike having sex god right in front of him. Not just sex god, but literal Apollo.

Some celestial creatures wanted him to be really horny and he was sure devil had its hand in making it worse. Yeah he could claim his man, he could snap, drop on his knees and open Jackson's legs wide and suck him like a popsicle Jacks sucked minutes ago. His lustful eyes were obvious but each time he tried to avert it cause it was making other members weirded.

He curled at the end of the couch on the terrace of Jinyoung's new house, knees to chest, wearing cropped shirt on the sides with crops that deep that exposed his tattoos. His bangs were half wet from the pool and his expression was saying "Thirsty for Jackson Wang". At some point he was sure Jackson was doing that on purpose just to tease him but Mark knew better than that.

He took his phone out acting like he wasn't paying attention as he scrolled to the messages with Jackson.

Jackson  
My ass misses shape of you.  
I can't wait to have u inside my REALLY tight hole again daddy

He pressed send button with a sneaky smirk and leaving his phone aside and observing Jackson who quickly took a phone to his hands sliding it open as the piece of cake he was about to eat fell from the fork. He averted his eyes towards Mark who was cluelessly talking to Jinyoung but smiling like the fox he is. Jackson's member twitched inside his shorts when he locked his gaze with Mark.

Mark knew Jackson was cursing him in every language he knew inside of his head and that if it was just 2 of them, Jacks would have fucked him good until he passes out as he knew that when he shook his head to Jackson's questions to go with him to take 'beers', he signed up his fate when they return home.

𝑫𝒊𝒓𝒕𝒚 𝑻𝒆𝒙𝒕 𝑰𝒏 𝑭𝒓𝒐𝒏𝒕 𝑶𝒇 𝑷𝒂𝒓𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒔

It's been so long, well at least Jacks felt it's been like that since he finally moved in with Jacky. Everyday with Mark was like eternity yet it all passed so quickly within a blink of an eye. It's always like that, feels like eternity while being held by Marky in his embrace and pampers him with soft kisses meanwhile all the joyful moments seemed to pass too fast for Jackson's likings.

But he knew he had Mark next to him and that was all that mattered in that moment. Well that, and that it passed 4 days since Mark's parent came to visit their son and crashed staying at their house for probably around 10 days before returning home. Jacks didn't mind the sudden crash, and surprised, they were Mark's parents. Although Mark was usually sceptic person he quickly accomodated to the visit and enjoyed the time with parents as much as he could leaving Jackson a bit left out.

Not actually, but they couldn't do certain things in presence of two elder people. Mainly cause it threathened to become a kind of sheer disrespect and recklessness towards the guests. Days passed and Jacks found himself being barely undercontrol with restriction that said no touching. His hands were itching for Mark, for gentle touch but each time he'd want to give his husband love he'd be shoved off by Marky reminding him of manners and that his parents were in next room.

It was growing to be quite irritating and displeasing cause of restriction and frustration was only building up until once when Tuans were out for a walk Jacks took opportunity. He wrapped his arms around Mark's waist, pulled him close as older boy was forced to leave what he was doing and struggle to catch up the pace Jackson set.

That time Jackson fucked him good and fucked him hard, on the kitchen counter while all Mark could do was curse the shit out of Jackson and swear to the lord he's going to get back at him for doing this. Although Jackson just shrugged it he continued fast pace slamming his hips into the tight warmth when Mark climaxed between them with uncontrolable curses and moans going past his lips.

They cleaned, and decided to order the food rather than make it on the kitchen counter that wasn't clean anymore. Marky's legs were wobbly and his lower back hurt when he cursed Jackson for fucking him like an animal in heat and that he needs to put his fucking dick under control as well as sexual desire. Bitching about what would happen if his parents caught them on which Jackson only replied that he should stop whining cause they didn't and kissed him on the lips.

Same day, they found themselves in their livingroom after dinner, Mark clinged to his mother whimpering cause of the pain in his back saying he overworked himself. Raymond only spared Jacks a glance that was questioning but Jacky acted clueless. 

"Okay honey, this is really nice but what did you plan for the garden?" Dorine asked softly in Chinese cocking her head towards Mark while holding his phone and scrolling photos in gallery of how they planned out the pool and garden.

"Uhmm... We haven't talked about that yet but we had in mind something like this..." Mark shifted closer with a whimper on which Dorine was quite oblivious but Raymond didn't seem so sparing a glance at Jackson every once in a while. Jacks felt like he have sinned for fucking Mark, Mark is an adult those things are normal. He acted as if he had been brought by a stork, not as if his father had mated with his mother like bunny. Of which he is of course grateful, but the older guy should have taken it as a normal thing and not disrespect.

Jackson found himself debating whether to just do what he's been thinking since this morning when he saw that tik tok where you send your boyfriend dirty text in front of the parents. This opportunity was really precious and perfect settled that he took out his phone with the little courage he had while Mark showed excitedly how he wanted to organize the garden with his parents.

Love of my life  
Does your mom know I fucked you good on that kitchen counter? Can you still feel my dick in your stomach? :*

He stared at his phone longly, with his eyes glancing at happy Mark with his parents, childish like smile over his face and small wrinckles around the eyes. Leaning into his mother's side and observing the photos on the phone his mom held. Raymond observed as well and gave advices on how he should do it. Oh lord forgive him for what ever comes after this. But it was undoubtful Mark is going to kick his ass.

He pressed send.

Message was delivered through the seconds, as the sounds ringing out in the room indicated that Mark received the message. Boy's eyes went wide when Jackson glanced at him, his face pale and utter shock written over his face as his eyes danced across the screen to read the message not realizing his parents read it to. 

"Tuan Yien!" His mom exclaimed, cocking her head aside with wide eyes and lips agape as Mark lifted his gaze to meet Jackson's. Jacks wanted to laugh at the current situation and Mark's both shocked and embarrassed face but he didn't.

"Jackson!" Mark yelled with red tint now adoring his cheeks and ears and it was really cute to see as his mother looked in disbelief not believing she raised him like that. 

"What?" Jackson chuckled softly at the boy with a smirk over his face. 

"I didn't raise you to be a hoe and do such things!" She said hitting Mark's upper arm and Raymond only was quiet glaring at Jackson who felt like he had done really disrespectful and bad thing by sending the message.

"I'm not hoe mommy!" Mark defended, covering his head with his arms from woman's small hits.

"Relax Dorine. They are adults." Although the older man only chuckled after some moments catching them all off guard with the statement, "I just didn't know my son bottoms." He said a bit disappointed but although cuckled and Dorine went blushing slightly and Mark was madly red.

"It's not like that dad!" Mark tried to defend again, stuttering every second word in some uncoherent speech he gave after that, "We switch!"

"We do but you prefer to bottom most of the time." Jackson said with a teasing smile and it all felt like they joined forces against Mark alone with teasing. The older boy couldn't quite go redder than he already was when he narrowed his eyes and took a pillow to throw at Jackson.

"You both are the worse, may as well hang out like father and son. I've had enough!" He huffed and got uo from the couch.

"I still can't believe you're like that Tuan Yien, yah!" His mom said, utter disbelief still gracing her features and Mark felt like dying and sinking 6ft under ground from embarrassment. He walked to their room and closed the door with a loud snap. That night Jackson slept on the couch in livingroom.

𝑾𝒓𝒐𝒏𝒈 𝒏𝒂𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒓𝒆𝒏𝒅

For quite a while it's been tradition for Jacks to have his blood boil every time Jinyoung lingers around Mark and his presence grew to be irritating. Yes he loved the younger male, he considers him a brother and in any moment he'd choose Jinyoung as his consolation place. But his presence around Mark radiated quite different tham from the others.

Mark was aware of the situation, and each time it made him release a soft chuckle and giggle when Jacks would furrow his brows together and act like he was ok with the touchy. He'd cock his head aside and chew on his bottom lip but shrug it and make conversation.

Marky and Jinyoung would laugh their asses off each time Jackson's demeanor wasn't present. Jealousy that consumed Jacks lately it was irrational, and funny not to mention there was absolutely no reason for Jacky to act that way. Mark'd soothe him down every night, assured him there's noone for him besides Jackson. Younger would play it off like he didn't know what Mark was talking about as he cradled through Mark's black locks.

Older would let him have his peace in his belief, and let him cuddle more into his warmth, provided he got sleep he felt serene there but Mark couldn't fight the urge to tease him the next morning. Younger was first one to wake up so he could fulfill his morning routine, and workouts meanwhile Mark curled into the messy sheets and whimpered at the cold space beside him.

Wrapped in one of Jackson's sweater's he tossed his bare leg over the duvet and cuddled into it before lazily opening his eyes. The smell of orchids seeped into the sheets, brightening the groggy feeling in Mark's guts and easing the misfortune of having to wake up.

"Morning sleepy head." Jackson said from the door, dressed in his deep cut shirt and some leggings. Sinking onr of his legs into the mattress he pressed a gentle kiss upon Marky's cheek.

"Morning... what time is it?" He softly asked, peeking under his lashes sweetly.

"It's almost 11. Are you hungry?" Younger of the two questioned in low soothing voice Mark adored.

"A little." Older said with a slight hint of pleading in his voice as Jackson got the message.

"I'll make you breakfast then." He pressed a gentle kiss upon Mark's forehead and lifted from the mattress, "Do you have any special wish?" Jacks stopped by the door and turned around so he could face Mark.

"Your cookie." Older uttered with smirk that was rather adorable.

"You are my baby cookie. So it's not quite possible to give you yourself." Younger only joked which melted Mark's heart and he found himself yearning the hugs from the latter. Jacky disappeared behind the door before reappearing again after some rustle, "Baked eggs, waffle, butter anything else my love?" 

"Freshly squeezed juice, pretty please." He teased Jacks with his soft pleading knowing Jacks will release the song called the same in matter of days when Mark's b-day was.

"Don't you tease me baby~~~" Jackson sang softly pretending his fist was microphone.

"Breakfast, Jinyoungie..." Mark laughed as he gave it a thought before spilling the wrong name when Jackson just stared at him and smile dropping in an instant. Barrowing his eyes Mark thought that he maybe shouldn't have done it.

"What?" Jackson rose his eyebrows up in surprise as he reappeared on the door and stared at the unfazed latter who smiled cocking his head aside.

"What??" 

"How did you call me?" He questioned a bit unsure and Mark bit inside of his cheek as he shifted on the bed to cross legs against the sheets.

"Jacksonie?" Narrowing his eyes he was indicating his apparent confusion with a current situation as if he didn't say the name of his best friend but Jackson's, "What is it baby? Why you looking at me like that?"

"Don't lie, you called me Jinyoungie? What the fuck Mark?" He uttered quietly as he stared at Mark disappointedly before he turned on his hills and exited the room and that was the moment Mark got scared of and quickly lifted from his spot to run out of the room.

"Jacks!" He called out as he rushed down the hall, his heart beating out of his chest and red tint on his face seemed to fade away with each passing moment until he spotted Jackson in plain sight. With a jacket in his hands he was reaching for the door, "Jacks! Wait, please!" 

"I can't deal with you Mark, right now." He said avoiding Mark's eyes who desperately searched his and fragile delicate hands gripped on his hoodie. He yanked his arm gently from Mark.

"It was a prank Jacky..." whispering, tears collected in his eyes and threathened to spill on his pale cheeks as he once again reached out for Jackson's hand to take it but to no avail when Jacks pulled the door open and exited the house.

The echoe of the door creaking and closing echoed in the room and than Mark's ears for a while. Standing in the middle of the room and trying to comprehend what has happened his heart beat fastly as his hands went shaky. He bit into his lip trying to prevent a cry that ripped out from his throat quickly as he sat next to the door and hugged his knees. 

Why did he had to play such a cruel prank on Jacks? Why had he had to play with his insecurity? Debating with himself he eliminated the feeling of guilt as it was something stupid he had done and needs to fix as soon as possible he picked up the phone to call Jackson when door next to him swung open suddenly.

"Mark!" Jackson called out searching the room with his eyes breathing heavily meanwhile Mark stared intensively at younger's side profile from where he was sitting as smile curled his face.

"Jacky..." He called out as soon younger dropped on his knees beside Mark and cupped his face to rub away the tears staining older's cheeks, "It was a prank Jacky... I'm sorry." 

"I know, it was stupid of me to react that way, but you know I'm impulsive and say or do things I don't mean to." Jackson explained himself as he pressed a kiss upon older's lips and as Mark stared glossily through his bangs. 

"I know but it wasn't ok of me to play with your insecurity knowing how much it makes you sceptic." Mark admited softly, his face flushed red as his cold and shaky hands reached out to Jackson's neck and caressed the jawline.

"We are both dumbasses, okay?" Younger chuckled and wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him into a tight hug which Mark returned with a adorable chuckle.

𝑭𝒆𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒖𝒈𝒍𝒚

Lately, Jackson's been too much aware of himself, and too much aware of his looks that he thought he gained weight. Spending time in front of a mirror in his and Mark's shared room trying out different outfits that either made his thighs look giant, his face chubby and his non existent stomach visible. 

Mark noticed the growth of insecurity within Jackson, and the way his lover was closing into a shell probably because he didn't see himself perfect like Mark saw him. To him, Jackson was perfection, God's creation of the kind, living Apollo, but he regrets Jacks couldn't see it that way.

It was on day like these that Mark was resting in their bed with laptop in his lap and legs crossed as he kept eyeing younger male under his lashes who was posing in front of a mirror with small sighs and grunts of displease. He noticed the way younger's face shifted in disappointment or some kind of disgust that older bit his lip to prevent himself from scolding Jacks for being that way.

"What do you think En? How does this look?" He stepped out of the closet with disheveled hair, questioningly observing Mark.

Older patiently observed the way white tee wrapped around boy's body and how denim jeans wrapped around his thick thighs. He looked like he jumped out of some 80s or 90s movie as Mark smiled softly and nodded his head in approval before returning his attention to laptop.

"Are you sure? I look weird." Jacks questioned, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror poking at Mark's attention again who now closed the laptop and stared at Jackson.

"You do actually. Something's missing." He commented while younger looked over his shoulder a bit shocked and hurt that it came out of Mark's mouth but kept quiet non the less. Older walked to the closed picking out the sweater from his merch with red embroided 93 on front amd came by Jackson to give it to him, "Try it on." 

"Why?" 

"Just do it." Mark smiled sitting at the edge of the bed when Jacks tossed the sweater over his head messing his hair even more than he already has and looking at the mirror quite confused of his appearance. Mark approached him and wrapped his arms around the waist of a younger and kissed his cheek softly as he chuckled.

"There is no indication that you are mine most precious creature that is God's most prettiest and perfect creation." Mark whispered with a cheeky smile and kissed younger's cheek once more pulling him close.

"Yien!" 

"What? Just telling the truth. You are perfect GaGa, more than you think. And who gives a damn what others think if I think you are the most beautiful creature in my life." The older confessed pressing a light kiss upon younger's lips and smiling as he snuggled into Jackson's neck and inhaled his cologne.

"I love you EnEn." Younger chuckled as he snuggled more into provided warmth older offered. And Mark didn't need to reply for Jackson to know that he loves him too cause the embrace they were in told that itself.

__________________________________


End file.
